Gündyr
Español= :"¡DENLES INFIERNO!" :― Gündyr Gündyr es un personaje de HTF:AD y HTF:CG creado por XMC-Grim-Reaperx. Trata de una cabra quien tiene una habilidad peculiar con lo relámpagos. Aspecto Gündyr viste una chaqueta militar gris y negra con unos brazaletes con un par de cuchillas a cada lado; viste una bandolera de manera horizontal para sostener su chaqueta. Viste una bandada con camuflaje negro y gris. Fisicamente es una cabra a quien le destaca su piel crema, sus pezuñas que remplazan sus manos y pies y su par de cuernos. Tiene una "barba" algo sucia y su diseño de orejas es distinta. Descripcion Gündyr es una cabra y un soldado de asalto experimentado en combate cercano; debido a esto, se le han otorgado la adición de dos cuchillas al lado de sus brazos para hacerlo más letal; sin embargo, aunque estos le falten, sigue siendo letal con sus pezuñas de dureza de acero y sus cuernos los cuales empalan con facilidad. Aunque Gündyr en si es temible, en realidad sus cuernos determinan su comportamiento; cuando los tiene crecidos es el soldado temible y poderoso que todos conocen pero si estos son rotos, el cambiará drásticamente a Wïmpdyr, una versión acobardada y avergonzada de si misma, faltado su eficacia y siendo remplazada por cobardía. A pesar de este cambio de forma repentino, también hay otro cambio notable en el: sus cuernos parecen tener una atracción a los relámpagos y actúan como pararrayos, si Gündyr es alcanzado por uno de estos, cambiará drásticamente a "Völtdyr", su otro yo. Völtdyr no cambia mucho en aspecto, siendo la diferencia más notable su piel erizada de electricidad y voltaje rodeándole en ocasiones; sin embargo, el cambio más notable es en su personalidad: Völtdyr se vuelve mucho más agresivo y atacara a todos, dando estocadas eléctricas con su cornamenta y, si almacena suficiente energía, es capaz de crear una tormenta de rayos; tiene control sobre los rayos y, si embiste, unos rayos caerán del cielo junto con el, lloviendo muerte a aquellos desafortunados a cruzar caminos con el. Armas Cuchillos gemelos de brazalete : Sus armas principales adheridas a sus brazos para el combate cercano, este par de cuchillos son útiles para ponerse cerca y personal, destazando a sus enemigos con facilidad. Ventajas Útiles y temibles Letales a distancias cortas Desventajas Falta de potencial contra armaduras Cornamenta : Sus largos cuernos actúan como un par de cuchillos orgánicos, capaces de penetrar las armaduras con relativa facilidad. Ventajas Muy fuertes Atraen rayos Desventajas Se romperán al sufrir mucho daño concentrado, tornando a Gündyr en un cobarde Pezuñas : Aunque le impiden usar armas debido a su falta de dedos, sus pezuñas son destructivas para impactar contra sus enemigos, especialmente en la cabeza o articulaciones; duras como piedras, Gündyr también las usa para escalar montañas o superficies inclinadas con facilidad, saltando grácilmente de lado a otro. Ventajas Mejoran manipulación del terreno Letales a distancia corta Desventajas Prohíbe uso de armas que requieren dedos para operar Völtdyr : Si es alcanzado por rayos, Völtdyr remplaza a Gündyr, volviéndose mucho más agresivo y poderoso, esto se nota en sus armas: su cornamenta electrificada electrocuta a uss enemigos con una poderosa corriente, causando parálisis y es capaz de hacer caer rayos a voluntad a sus enemigos; si tan solo tuviera memoria... Ventajas Increíblemente letal Fácil de adquirir Desventajas Lo vuelve hostil contra todo, incluyendo sus aliados Caracter Gündyr tiene diplomacia y es algo callado, pero le gusta sacar conversaciones con los demás, Wïmpdyr es un cobarde y evita normalmente hablar por la vergüenza de su falta de cuernos, Völtdyr es totalmente hostil y solo puede emitir berridos del mal. Poderes y habilidades Flippy-sueizado : Debido a su entrenamiento militar, varios aspectos, como resistencia, están aumentados considerablemente. Monte Everest : Puede tolerar temperaturas frías y escalar terreno inclinado con facilidad. Ojo de halcón : Es bueno manteniendo enfoque en su enemigo, incluso bajo efectos de un flashbang o granada de humo. Debilidades y contraataques Doble de Creeps : Bajo su estado de Wïmpdyr, es un total cobarde, normalmente perdiendo prudencia y dejándose más abierto a morir grotescamente. ¡RAYOS! : Su hostilidad contra otros lo hace objetivo a neutralizar por sus aliados, tristemente. Amistades/Neutrales/Enemistades Aqui se especifican las relaciones de Gündyr con los demas personajes. Amistades Personajes de la armada : Son sus aliados Eve : La considera una chica divertida; a veces liga con ella frente a Ronny para molestarle al último. Pyouh : La considera como malentendida y ha intentado acercársele; todas esas veces que intentó termino pisando varios accidentes de esta pero terminó alterando su uniforme de verde a negro para disimular un poco y mantener una relación menos estrecha. Se llevan bien y se les ve juntos aunque no estén comprometidos. Neutral Ramirez : Solo le da respeto porque es su superior pero en el fondo lo odia. Enemistades Flicka : Su obsesión con Flippy le parece absurda y ella se suele burlar de el por ser una cabra, diciéndole que se vaya a pastar y molestándole. El le suele apodar "tabla" o "rubia teñida" para molestarla. Frases/Gestos :"Pastaré en tu cadáver, inútil" :― Gündyr y sus frases de dominación :"Ellos pagan mejor pero me aliste aquí para matar a gusanos como tu" :― Gündyr sobre Flicka Apariciones Gündyr apareció en los siguientes episodios de las siguientes series: HTF:AD TBA HTF:CG TBA Asesinatos Listado cronológicamente. HTF:AD TBA HTF:CG TBA Muertes Suelen involucrar sus cuernos o sus ojos. Su ratio de supervivencia es de 41% Muertes En orden cronológico Heridas En orden cronológico Empleos Según visto en episodios. Veterano de guerra.- Todas sus apariciones Curiosidades Sus personalidades están basadas en Wolfgang de Don't Starve, teniendo este una forma normal (Gündyr en el caso de la cabra), un estado débil (Wïmpdyr) y un estado poderoso (Völtdyr) Sus habilidades eléctricas están basados en la Volt Goat, un enemigo en Don't Starve, y el Kirin, un dragón anciano en Monster Hunter. Sus formas tiene relación a su estado: Gündyr hace referencia a un arma (Gun en inglés), Wïmpdyr referencia a un debilucho (Wimp en inglés) y Völtdyr referencia la medida de electricidad de volteos (Volt es medida universal, creo). El final de los nombres de sus formas (-dyr) referencian a los venados, los cuales se escriben deer y suenan similar a -dyr; usando este contexto con el de la curiosidad anterior se puede entender al asumir que sus nombres significan Cabra armada (Gündyr) , Cabra debilucha (Wïmpdyr) o Cabra Eléctrica (Völtdyr) Su nombre, Gündyr, hace referencia al nombre Günther, el cual también es su nombre. Si se le asusta, normalmente por Flakes, se paraliza su sistema nervioso y cae al piso rígido como pasa con algunas cabras en la vida real. |-| English= Creator Full name Country Fear(s) Gender Likes Dislikes Species Color Size Age Relatives Friends Enemies First Kill Kill Count First Death Deaths Debut Last appearance Number of appearances Note: This custom template is a hybrid of this wikia's infoboxLink title and the english wikia's infobox. I take no credit myself as all I did was merge them together. Credit to whomever developed both of the infoboxes. Thank you. Gündyr is a character from HTF:AD created by XMC-Grim-Reaper; he consists on a goat who's a shock troop on the army with an ironic ability involving lightning. Appearance Character wears Clothing Physically, Character is a & Details Character bio info :v (Optional) Background Story "" (Optional) Weaponry Weapon : Advantages Detalles Detalles Disadvantages Details Details Mood Abilities & Powers : : : Weaknesses & Weakpoints : : : Relations This tab refers to the Character's relations with other characters. Friends [[]] : [[]] : [[]] : Neutral [[]] : [[]] : [[]] : Enemies [[]] : [[]] : [[]] : Quotes/Gestures :"Frase o informacion" :― Descripción oficial de personaje :"Frase o informacion" :― Descripción oficial de personaje Roles Character appeared on the following episodes. Serie Episodio Serie Episodio Murders Listed chronologically. Series Character (# of times killed) - (Episode name)details (Episode name)details Character (# of times killed) - (Episode name)details (Episode name)details Series Character (# of times killed) - (Episode name)details (Episode name)details Character (# of times killed) - (Episode name)details (Episode name)details Deaths & Injuries Character's deaths involve Details Deaths Listed chronologically. Series name - details Series name - details Injuries Listed chronologically. Series name - details Series name - details (Optional)Employments Según visto en episodios. Empleo.-Episodio Trivia Categoría:XMC-Grim-Reaperx Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Cabras Categoría:Personajes militares Categoría:Personajes con poderes Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:En construccion Categoría:Personajes Kaki Categoría:Personajes que rara vez sobreviven Categoría:Personajes de uso libre Categoría:Personajes con Ropa Categoría:Personajes de Happy Tree Friends: Amazing Disasters Categoría:Personajes de Happy Tree Friends: Crónicas de Guerra Categoría:Personajes con nacionalidad confirmada Categoría:Mamiferos